


Let's Get Some Mac and Cheese

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Acceptance, Best Friends, Bisexual, Coming Out, Questioning Sexuality, link - Freeform, rhett - Freeform, sorta rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Rhett struggles to come out as bisexual to Link. He shouldn't have been so worried, Link takes it in stride.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Let's Get Some Mac and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my coming out to my best friend of 13 years. Yes, she did suggest getting mac and cheese right after.

When someone has been in your life for 30 years, you get pretty good at sensing their moods. Rhett had been on edge all day and it’s making Link crazy. It’s not really the type of on edge that means something is wrong, but Link knows there’s something on his mind. He goes back and forth all day, trying to decide if he wants to ask him about it. Rhett’s laughter is tight and short and he can’t seem to focus very deeply on conversations. He also seems to avoid Link’s eyes all day. It’s time to leave and Link is wrapping something up when Rhett steps out of the office with a muttered “Be right back.” Link starts gathering his things and resolves to confront his friend when he returns. 

Link looks up when he comes back to find Rhett closing the door. The huge man looks like he’s trying to make himself as small as possible. “Rhett-” he starts.

“Would you, um, would you mind sitting down? I have something to tell you.” His voice wavers. This is more serious than Link thought. He takes a seat on the couch and waits patiently. Rhett shuffles over to sit next to him, more tense than Link has ever seen him. 

Link gathers all his patience and makes himself as neutral as possible. He thinks about reaching out to touch his shoulder or something, but decides against it. “What’s up, man? Everything okay?”

Rhett takes a deep breath that sounds like he might cry. “I’m okay. I just... bear with me for a minute. I want to tell you something important and it’s gonna be hard for me to say.”

Link nods and tries his best to appear as if all his attention is on Rhett. His mind races with ideas of what in the world he’s about to say.

“It’s three words,” Rhett tells him. “The first two are easy. I am...” He takes a shuddering breath. For a wild second Link thinks he’s going to say ‘pregnant’ and nearly laughs out loud at the thought. Rhett seems hung on the last word, like it’s in his mouth and he can’t push it past his lips. Link can practically see his brain wrestling with it. He knows he’ll get it out in time. Link’s mind wanders to the possibility of dinner, if he’s remembering right, Christy and the kids are busy with something he’s exempt from this time. 

He turns his attention fully back to the struggling man next to him. Surely he knows nothing he says will change things between them. It can’t be that bad. Rhett takes a deep breath and finally says, “Bisexual.” He exhales and looks up.

“Okay,” Link says simply. Rhett seems to be waiting for more, so he says, “Let’s get some mac and cheese.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, I’m hungry and I’ve been craving it. It’s fine, Rhett. I can’t say I saw it coming, but it doesn’t change anything.” Link shrugs, hoping Rhett wasn’t expecting something more climactic.

The big man’s shoulders drop and he practically deflates in relief. “I know, I knew it wouldn’t, I just couldn’t guess how you’d react. I didn’t know it’d be so hard to say it.” There are tears in his eyes from the stress of the moment. Link holds out his arms and Rhett leans into him.

“Well,” Link squeezes his friend tight, “It’s fine. S’ not like you don’t still love Jess. Told her yet?”

Rhett sheepishly mutters, “No.”

Link thinks back to the last phallic object he deep-throated on the show, “Not to steal your thunder or anything, but there’s kind of no way I’m completely straight. Maybe we both have something to mention to our ladies in the near future.” Rhett nods. “Come on, brother, let’s get dinner.”

The two men leave with a little bit of new knowledge about each other. If they’re honest with themselves, they kind of knew those things long before that night anyway. There is no shortage of coming out jokes at dinner between the two best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my best friend did think I was gonna say I was pregnant for a hot minute there. Catch up with me on tumblr @harper44


End file.
